The Daughter of Destruction
by Songstreaker
Summary: Yveltal, the Pokémon of destruction, fell in love with a human. Even more incredibly, he had a daughter named Corvina Phoenix Yvette. Experience the excitement, danger, and even love as Corvina and her best friend, a Noivern named Eon, are thrown into a grand journey with a certain group of new trainers. (I recall reading the name Eon for a Noivern, so it and Pokemon are not mine.)


Hello! Thank you to anyone who chose to check this out, I hope you enjoy it.

~Songstreaker

**Corvina's POV**

I opened my eyes and awoke to bright sunlight filtering into my dark cave. This must sound very strange to most people, but I am primarily nocturnal when I can be. I also physically require less sleep than normal humans, but that is because I am not a normal human. I inherited only about an eighth of my human genes, due to my father's dominant genes. Some pokemon appear to have more dominant genes than humans when they have children, according to dad's friend, Alakazam. As the one and only Yveltal, daddy gave me plenty of his genes, which has caused me to be very different from normal humans in both natural behavior and appearance. My mom, a Sootopolian beauty originally from the Hoenn region, was named Avis, and had far less dominant genes.

My body is mostly human shaped, due to my mom having been human I believe, but most of my features are like my dad's. I have his sharp black claws, his glowing blue eyes, his black markings, his broad wings, his talons, his black, pointed horns, his large tail, his red and black colors for my long, straight, butt length head feathers, and longer, sharper teeth from my canines and back. I find the sharp teeth to be funny since dad doesn't actually have teeth, but I suppose I may have such pointed teeth due to the mostly carnivorous nature of my father and I. From my mom's side I got my body shape, with a medium bust, a small waist, wide hips, a large rear end, and a decent height of 5'9. My facial features are slightly reminiscent of my mom, with her high cheekbones and straight nose, but I have deathly pale skin that doesn't tan, sharper cheekbones, and a more pointed chin. Also, I love to stay muscle toned, though I don't really have to try very hard to do so. (Courtesy of my love for flying and adventure.) I choose to wear mostly stretchy skinny jeans or jeggings and slightly low cut shirts without sleeves (I simply can not fit my wings into sleeves), as they are what I consider the best balance of style and comfort. I wear short boots with an inch or so tall heel most days, but boots with higher heels are something I enjoy on occasion. I, like my father, can go into a more human form with arms in place of my wings, no tail, human feet, normal nails, and hair in place of my head feathers, so I do go into towns and cities every now and then, where I wear my taller heels. I usually have my feet as human feet when I'm walking, since it's easier to walk and I can wear my boots. I have noticed that I get a lot of male attention when I go out, so I know I must be considered good-looking regardless of my unusual looks. But then again, they never see my horns from under my feathered fedoras, or my glowing blue eyes from under my dark sunglasses. And I'm sure my natural form would really frighten them. The attention I attract gets annoying, though, since I don't care for being flirted with by a bunch of people I don't know and don't care to know.

When it comes to my behavior, I am also different from normal humans. As stated before, I am primarily nocturnal. I am generally only up in the morning if I haven't gone to sleep yet, I already woke up, or if I didn't feel like sleeping that morning. Even though I am always awake some part of the day, I tend to stay somewhere dark and shaded until the sun goes down, so I consider myself nocturnal. I sleep less than the average human, only about 4 hours of sleep per day, but I can only sleep well in very dark places like caves. Needless to say, I sleep in my cave, which is close to my dad's, so I always have a nice dark place to rest. I lived in a part of dad's cave after my birth, which was over 78 years ago, but I got my own a couple hundred yards away when I became 60. This would be a long time to most humans, but I aged at about half the speed of humans from birth, and my aging has slowed down even more over the years. I am the equivalent of around 16 years old in human years right now, but I will stop aging when I reach around 100, or 18 years old in human years due to dad's genes making me immortal like him. Along with immortality, daddy gave me the strength to use the moves he is capable of learning. As I mature and train, my powers strengthen and I can use more powerful attacks. Right now, I'm around what humans consider 'level 45' for my (main) species, but considering the natural strength of the 'Yveltal species,' I easily outdo many pokemon. My main moves, thanks partially to Daddy's training, are 'oblivion wing,' 'steel wing,' 'foul play,' and 'phantom force,' but I, like most intelligent pokémon, can also improvise simple moves that I know about, such as shadow ball.

Anyways, this horribly bright day, I wish to go shopping for some new clothes. With my best friend, of course. I stretched my wings outwards, as I slowly walked to my bestie's, Eon's, cave. I approached his lone, upside-down figure, silently examining his handsome Noivern features. He is very well toned, he has vibrant fur, he is taller than the average Noivern at 6'1, and even though I can't see them yet, he has stunning golden eyes. That thought came out strange. I will admit (to myself) that I find Eon very attractive, and that I love his personality, but I'm sad to say that I have no idea if he has similar feelings. Moreover, I'm not sure what Daddy would think of him as a romantic partner. Luckily though, as a half dragon type, Eon can live until he is killed, so he shouldn't leave me until the Earth itself gives out on us. That gives me plenty of time to try and figure him out. Anyways, I still need to wake up my bestie.

I slipped my feet out of my boots and let them become talons. I crouched a few inches and swooped up to Eon's perch, twisting upside down and clinging when I reached it. Now to wake him. I quietly trilled in an alto voice, slowly raising my voice to very high pitched notes, causing him to stir in his sleep. And then, for my final startling note, I squawked loudly with a super high soprano note right into his large, sensitive ears.

Eon flinched sharply, making one of his talons slip off as his wings and eyes shot open in surprise. "What the _hell!?_" He screeched in his majestic low voice, "Corvina! You've got to stop doing that! You know that I have super sensitive ears, and what time is it anyway?!"

I winced, "Um, it's 11:00 AM, so it's daytime. But Eon, I need to go shopping for more clothes since I destroyed most of mine, and the stores are only open in the daytime. I already told my dad that we would be going today...?"

He gave me a tired glare. "Why do you need clothes anyway?" Eon questioned, "I don't wear any."

I sighed dramatically, "Eon, Eon, Eon. It's different for you. For me to not wear clothes would be like if you lost all of your fur, scales, and protective skin layers. You wouldn't enjoy that, now would you?"

Eon made a scrutinizing face, "You're saying you don't have a protective skin layer to cover your sensitive areas? That's hardly believable, are humans really all that different? And even if they are, you're mostly descendant of Yveltal."

"Ha! So you're saying you don't believe me?" I laughed, "I could prove it to you, but that would be a little weird, so I won't. You just gotta believe me." I slid my pants down a little at the hip with my thumb and whispered in a low voice, "I'm naked under these clothes!"

Eon's gold eyes widened, tracing the path of my thumb on my hip with his eyes as I spoke, "Hm, is that so? Well, I suppose I would have to just believe you, then." He noticed he was staring, and snapped his eyes back to mine, ruffling his fur slightly, "We need to get going sometime soon if you plan to spend the day in the city, but you haven't told me what city or cities we're heading to."

I felt my heart race when I noticed how affected Eon was by my tease, but when I took into account his latest words, I grimaced, "Ah, we have to go to Snowbelle and Lumoise."

He sighed, "Of course, the coldest city in the region for one, and the most busy city in the region for the other. I hate those places! And you don't like them either! So why do you always want to go to them?!"

I crossed my arms, "They have the clothes I like most. Come on, Eon? Please? I really wanna get some clothes today. I'll be very sad and lonely if you don't come with me, and not to mention I would have to walk most of the way and deal with all those men who try to flirt with me-"

"Alright, alright, let's go then." Eon interrupted while flying off his perch, turning upright, and landing on the ground, "We'll head to Snowbelle first, before it gets even colder over there." He extended the claws of his right wing to my own clawed wing, helping me stay steady as I flipped.

My heart felt as though it paused when my light blue eyes met Eon's shimmering gold, but that may have been my imagination. Either way, I do know that my heart was beating overtime when he pulled me closer with one set of careful claws and used the other to gently comb my feathers back to my normal style.

Eon seemed to notice the intimacy of his actions, and quickly retracted from his previous position with me, "U-um, we need to go now. You can fly until we reach the mountains, but you still have to do a lot of walking, so make sure you grab your boots."

I nodded, still a bit dazed from his proximity, "Yeah, I brought a pair here." I walked over and grabbed them, "I'll just wear them so I don't have to hold them."

After transforming my talons into feet and slipping on my boots, I let Eon know I was ready, and we flew out the cave, bound for Snowbelle City.

**After shopping at Snowbelle, heading to Lumoise:**

I walked eagerly ahead, Eon flying slowly in the air by my side, "Eon! It looks like we're finally here! Now we gotta find the sto-umph!" I fell backwards onto the ground in one foul sweep when I was tackled to the ground by some fat kid with strange black hair that was spiked at the top.

Eon dove in front of the ignorant person who was foolish enough to run straight into me, before the kid could fall on top of me, and lifted the dude by the back of his shirt. He turned back to me and offered a wing, which I gladly accepted, and asked me sarcastically, "So, Corvina, should I destroy him for staining your shirt?"

"What?!" I looked down at my shirt. And my eyes met a _green_ stain on my beautiful, winged _red_ shirt. I lunged for the front of the kid's shirt, and pulled him up with a fist as Eon let him go, "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?! You can't just run into people, and you especially can't go around ruining perfectly good shirts! I had to _draw_ the wings on this shirt, you know that? I invested time and effort into this shirt! And you just ruined it! I was going to let you off the hook for running into me, but you are buying me a new shirt, and it will have wings exactly like these! Am I clear?!"

The kid was shrunken back in fright, "I-I, um, I-I'm sorry, and, um, I can do that, but c-could you let me down please?"

I felt myself tremble in my anger, but I let the kid down, "Alright. You're terrified." I crossed my arms and felt soothing warmth across my back and deep in my chest as Eon placed a wing over my shoulder to help calm me, "I just overreacted there a bit, so I apologize for that, but you still owe me a shirt. What's your name? I'm Corvina."

"I-I'm Tierno, um, I was going to go to Camphrier Town with my friend Trevor, so I kinda need to let him know I'll be going after I finish up here." Tierno replied.

Just then, probably because we were beginning to talk about him, a skinny orange-haired kid walked over to Tierno and began to question him, "Why do you always run ahead like that, Tierno?! You know I can't keep up with you when you start running five minutes before I'm ready to leave! At least you stopped, but still...wait, why did you stop?" The orange haired kid, who I guessed was Trevor, finally took notice of me...and my stained shirt, "Tierno...you finally did it, huh? I told you that you'd run into someone someday if you kept running around blindly like you do, and look! You managed to ruin this girl's shirt too!" Trevor looked at me, "Sorry for Tierno's behavior, as his responsible friend, I'll make sure he replaces that shirt for you. I'm Trevor by the way, who are you?" Just then, he suddenly seemed to look up enough to notice Eon. His eyes widened in excitement, and he reached to grab something out of his bag, "Woah! I just noticed you have a rare Pokémon with you! Do you mind if I scan it with my pokedex?"

I was a little surprised by Trevor's sudden outburst, but I managed to stay composed and reply, "I'm Corvina, and this," I motioned my hand to Eon, "is Eon. Don't call him an '_it_.' He's a Noivern. And my best friend of course. I don't care if you scan him, but he's the one you should ask."

Trevor looked to Eon, who nodded and answered, "Go ahead."

Trevor's pokedex opened, he pointed it at Eon, and it began an explanation of the Noivern species, "Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noivern fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark."

Eon smirked at me. He liked that entry. But there is one flaw in it, "Ha!" I laughed, "Eon likes that entry, but I must say, Noivern CAN be defeated in a battle in the dark. I, personally, could beat Eon in any battle, any time."

Eon made a gaping mouth face, and of course, began to challenge me, "You can beat me? I don't think so! Especially not in that form! Go ahead and try!"

"Eon, Eon, Eon, I've already got you beat. You just don't know it." I taunted, "See?" I reached under a special place in his fur at the top of his neck where the soft white transitions to the smooth purple.

Eon unconsciously began to lean into the touch and purr. Until he noticed what happened, that is. He jerked away from the tantalizing touch and grumbled, "That's not fair...stupid marking spot...humph!"

I laughed at Eon's pouting figure and the younger two's curious faces. I just then remembered the two humans couldn't understand poke speak. "Hah, sorry 'bout that. Let's go to the store so Tierno can buy me that shirt he owes me now. I'll get some other stuff too probably, so I suppose I'll do that while you find me a new shirt."

I tugged on Eon's wing to get him to move. He refused to do so. "Eon. Are you still upset? Honestly?"

"..."

"Could you please come with me?"

"..."

"You're picking out my new shirt on your own if you don't move right now. I hope you know that."

"..."

"Eon!"

"..."

"You asked for it." I caught him by the ear and dragged him all the way to the store.

Many eyes were watching when we entered the city, to say the least.


End file.
